1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mode switching and electronic sign-in system and a method thereof, and more particularly to a mode switching and electronic sign-in system for a mobile device and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
For large conferences, such as an exhibition and a seminar, the number of those intending to attend a conference is generally counted through registration, so that an organization hosting the conference may estimate the number of participants and accordingly prepare materials, meals, and venues. When the conference begins, the number of actual participants of the conference is precisely learned in a sign-in manner, so as to avoid deficiencies of the prepared materials, meals, and venues caused by attendance of unregistered persons.
However, for registration and sign-in work of the conference, when more people attend the conference, relatively more manpower needs to be consumed to process the registration and sign-in work, which makes the registration and sign-in work complex and may even cause careless omissions. That is, an unregistered person may still attend the conference, or most people do not actively check in, which causes inconvenience to management of attendees of the conference.
In view of the above problem, with the development of science and technology, currently, most conferences adopt digital registration. After the registration is completed, electronic card devices are correspondingly manufactured and provided for the registered personnel, so as to perform electronic sign-in work when the registered personnel attend the conference, thereby conveniently performing the registration and sign-in work. However, since the electronic card devices need to be manufactured, the cost is increased.
In addition, with the current popularization of mobile devices, a person attending a conference generally carries at least one mobile device. These mobile devices all have prompt functions, for example, a call ringtone, a short message prompt tone, and a mobile device startup tone. The prompt functions of the mobile devices tend to impede process of the conference. Though most mobile devices have a plurality of modes for users to conveniently make a choice according to different occasions, a user still needs to manually select a different mode, which causes inconvenience to the user.
To sum up, it can be known that in the prior art, the problem of an increased cost caused by additional electronic card devices required for electronic sign-in and inconvenient switching of the mode of the mobile device by the user exists for a long time, so it is necessary to propose improved technical means to solve this problem.